


Stay

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtleCharacter: DonnieRelationship: Donnie/readerRequest: will you write one where Donnie tried to get the reader to leave because he loves her and wants a better life for her but strugges because he loves her and doesn’t want to lose her.





	Stay

It was late when you finally arrived at the lair. You had been working most of the day and your feet were sore. You could barely keep your eyes open as you pushed on the door and stumbled through the entrance.   
To your surprise, there was light in the living room of the lair. It was a soft light from a small lamp by the sofas but a light nonetheless. You expected everyone to be in bed by now. Even with the brothers patrols, you shift normally finished well after they were in for the night. On the odd occasion when the five of you did enter together, no one spoke as you all made a b-line for your bedrooms.   
You had grown up in the lair with the boys. Splinter said you were abandoned in the street corner and he found you. The rest was history.   
Growing up with them was easy. What wasn’t easy was that you were able to go out and have a normal life when they were stuck down here. You loved them and you wanted them to be happy and live normal lifes. But you weren’t stupid.   
You closed the door over and walked further into the living room and saw Donnie sitting on the sofa. He seemed to be in a deep thought and didn’t seem to notice you come in.   
“Donnie?” You saw him jump when you said his name. “Why you still up?”   
“Just wanted to make sure you got back safely.” Donnie shrugged, getting to his feet and smiling at you.   
you smiled and nodded at him before letting out a yawn,   
“Im fine. Just tired. It was a busy night.” You stretched, batting your eyelashes slightly as you did so.   
“Why are you still here?” Donnie suddenly asked, making you freeze and look at him in utter confusion.   
“What do you mean?” You asked, tilting your head slightly.   
“Why do you stay? You have enough money for an apartment. You could leave. You should leave.” Donnie would not look you in the eyes. He didn’t seem to be able to.   
Your mouth fell open. First, you tried to speak, but all the breath had been sucked from your lungs as you stared at Donnie.   
your heart broke in two. It was hard to accept at first, but you loved him. You always had. You two had been the best of friends growing up and it was that friendship that grew for you.   
He was sweet, kind, thoughtful, intelligent and so much more. You admired him deeply and cared for him. If he asked anything of you, you would do it at the drop of a hat. He knew this. You two had each others backs in everything.   
It had been a long day. Your feet and head hurt and now your heart as well.   
You had just worked 14 hours in a bar and, while the tips were good, you hated it. The only reason you did it was so the family would have some money. Donnie played the stock exchange but nothing big so your income was really the only money you all had.   
You were tired but you knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep. Not after this.   
You dropped your gaze from him, your eyes becoming blurry with the tears that now formed.   
“I stay because I love you.” You mumbled, squeezing your eyes close and shaking your head.   
“But you could have a normal life! You could-“ Donnie trailed off as he finally looked up and instantly saw the tears cascading down your cheek.   
“y/n]?” he mumbled before darting to your side, but you were quicker.   
you stumbled back, pushing him away from you as your sadness turned to anger.   
“I stayed because of you! I stayed to help the family! I stayed because I loved you, because im IN love with you.” You growled as more and more tears ran down your cheek.   
You turned and bolted to your room. Donnie stood frozen in the living room for a moment before following you, but he was too later. You slammed your door and locked it before pressing your weight against it and sliding to the ground as a number of small gasps left your lips.   
You heard him trying to get in and felt the door move slightly but it didn’t give. You were thankful for that but you wished the door was soundproof as you heard him mumbling and whining your name in a desperate attempt to persuade you to open your door.   
You passed out on the floor, your cheeks wet with tears.   
\---------------------time skip-------------------  
When you woke up in the morning, things didn’t feel brighter or better like they normally did after a bad night.   
You pulled out your phone and unlocked it.   
As you did this, you pushed yourself up and stumbled over to your bed.   
In your bank account was just over $10,000 of savings, some from working but most from when Donnie had doubled your money on the stock market.   
Next, you went to search the internet.   
In a couple of minutes, you found a small hotel just around the corner with plenty of rooms.   
From there, you found a small apartment that would be avalible at the end of the month.   
Sighing, you got back onto your sore feet and started to pack.   
You packed your best clothes, work stuff, your personal things and small bits and bobs from your room.   
You had grown up in this room. And now you would be moving out.   
You were nearly done packing when you heard a timid knock at your door. For a moment, you considered ignoring it, but it could be Splinter. So you decided to unlock the door.   
Instantly, you regretted it as your eyes met Donnies.   
For a moment, you were frozen to the spot, his words running through your mind as you shook your head and tried to shut the door. Donnie leapt forward and wedged his foot in your door.   
“You don’t need to worry, anymore. Ive found an apartment. Im leaving.” You frowned, giving up on the door and turning back to pack.   
Donnie stepped inside your room, silently, as he watched you folding clothes and putting them in a large case.   
“You’ll be happier.” He finally spoke, his voice filled with sadness.   
But his words made you freeze as you held one of your favourite dresses in your arms.   
“I was happy here.” You mumbled, your eyes filling with more tears.   
You closed your eyes and raised the dress to cover your face as you cried.   
“Did- did you just pretend to like me?” you asked, your voice mumbled by the dress but he heard you loud and clear.   
“I don’t like you.” Donnies words cut you deeply as your hands dropped your dress and your gaze snapped to meet his. You were about to scream at him and break down, but then you saw tears in his eyes. “I love you.”   
Donnie looked you in the eyes for the first time since last night.   
“But you deserve more than this.” He swiped his hand across the room. “you could have a normal life. You could get married and have children. You could have everything I cant give you. I want you to be happy.”  
“And what about what I want?” You looked at him with wide eyes, tears falling down your cheek.   
Donnie gritted his teeth, frowning.   
“Is this what you want? To be stuck in the sewers with a bunch of mutants for the rest of your life? To always be in danger? God, [y/n], I-I cant give you anything.” Donnie broke down, his voice breaking as he gestured wildly with his hands. “I wish I could, I really do.”   
there was a long silence as Donnie took deep breaths to calm himself.   
“I’ll leave. But give me one thing. And I’ll go without another word.” You finally said, closing your eyes as you gathered the courage.   
“I’ll give you anything.” Donnie mumbled.   
“A kiss.” You breathed, looking up at him from beneath your eyelashes.   
Donnie froze at your words for a moment, watching your face as if to see if you were joking or if you were being serious.   
“One kiss, and I’ll leave. And I wont come back, if that’s what you want.” You explained, gesturing to the suitcase.   
Donnie took a deep breath, before darting to you. One of his hands cupped your cheek while the other arm wrapped easily around your waist. His lips were then pressed against yours and he kissed you.   
Despite the sadness and despair you felt, a rush of warm ran through your veins as you kissed him back.   
The kiss was passionate, much more than you ever thought it could have been. You expected a quick peck on the lips but this wasn’t that.   
This was fiery and emotional as you were pulled against his chest.   
You couldn’t help but cry into the kiss.  
that was the reason you pulled away from the kiss to take a deep breath and sob.   
He pulled you against his chest, your forehead resting on his shoulder as you cried against him.   
His arms were shaking as he engulfed you and pressed his lips to the top of your head.   
But all good things had to come to an end and you were the first to pull out of the embrace. You wiped your eyes and turned away from to walk back to your suitcase.   
“Can you pass up my dress?” you called over your shoulder to him as your voice broke.   
After a few moments of silence, you glanced over your shoulder to see him gripping the dress in his hands, staring down at it.   
“Why did you want… that?” He asked, not looking up at you.   
“Because its my favourite dress.” You answered, a little confused. But then you saw him smile and shake his head.   
“No, I mean the kiss.” He looked up to you and instantly saw the blush spread across your cheeks.   
“I just wanted my first kiss to be with someone I loved.” You shrugged in an attempt to cover the fact it broke your heart.   
“This- this apartment you’ve found. Is it nice?” he asked, looking from you to the dress and back.   
“I don’t know. I haven’t seen it. Only found it this morning. But I’ll stay in a hotel until I find somewhere.” You explained, looking away from Donnie.   
“Stay.” Donnie suddenly said, making you jump.   
“you’ve just spent the majority of your time with me telling me I should leave.” You snapped, confused by his actions. He winced.   
“I know. I know. I-I-, just stay. Until you get somewhere. Stay here with me.” Donnie stammered as he pleaded with you, only adding to your confusion.   
“You want me to leave and then to stay? I don’t get it, Donnie. I cant deal with this! What do you want me to do? Leave or stay?” You threw your hands up in frustration.   
“I-I want you to stay. But im selfish. I should want whats best for you and whats best is for you to leave. But I don’t want you to forget me. I don’t want to forget what you look like for how your voice sounds or your laughter. I don’t think I can ever stop loving you and that scares me because I cant be logical about you. With you, I think with my heart than with my head and I cant do that! You’ll get hurt. That’s kiss… I thought I could do this. I thought I would be fine because you would be safe and happy. Im sorry, god, im sorry.” This was the thing that broke Donnie as he collapsed to the floor, his head in his hands.   
you fell to your knees in front of him, almost unable to believe what he had said. He had poured his heart and soul to you.   
you wrapped your arms around his shaking shoulders.   
“I just want you to be happy” He sobbed.   
“Im happiest when im with you.” You whispered to him, and you slowly felt him calm down until you sat back up on his knees to look at you.   
“You know, theres no point leaving if you haven’t got a flat yet.” Donnie mumbled, looking past you and to your suitcase.   
Instantly, you knew what he was doing.   
It was a sort of game the two of you played in a way to get your own way. Like when you both wanted to sneak out, one would say something like ‘oh, you know there really should be another patrol tonight’ or when you wanted to order food it was ‘you know, we need the energy’. It was a game you very much enjoyed, especially when the two of you had to think of funnier or more outrageous reasons.   
“No, I guess youre right. Don’t know who I could end up living next to.” You pretended to muse as you raised your eyebrows.   
“Yeah, you might end up next to Shredder or something. We should really do proper back ground checks on any neighbours.” Donnie couldn’t help but smile because he knew you had caught on and you were now going with it.   
You couldn’t help but giggle, but that giggle turned into laughter as Donnie joined in.   
you clasped your hand over your mouth as you tried to stifle your laughter.   
An arm wrapped around your waist and you were pulled against Donnie chest.   
“I’ll never upset you again.” Donnie mumbled the promise to you, looking deep into your eyes.   
As if to seal the promise, he ducked his head and pressed his lips against your lips but froze and pulled back, wide eyes as if he was scared he had stepped over the line.   
You couldn’t help but smile as you went up on your tip toes to kiss him again. This time, Donnie relaxed and fully kissed you back.   
This kiss was a lot more relaxed than before. It was almost filled with content and relief as you were pulled to sit on his lap.   
Eventually, you had to pull away for air and the two of you started to stand up. Unfortunately, because you had slept on the floor last night, your back was sore and you must have moved in a strange way because you let out a gasp of pain.   
Donnie instantly placed his arms around, as if he feared you would collapse.   
“whats wrong?” he asked, his voice worried.   
“No, its fine. I fell asleep on the floor last night and I must have lay a weird way. My backs hurting.” You explained, seeing him wince and shoot you an apologetic look.   
“Maybe you should lie down?” He suggested and moved away from you to place the suitcase on the floor, leaving your king sized bed clear. Since all the others had to alter and make special beds for their shells and the way its easiest to sleep, it was agreed you could have a king sized bed.   
“Will you stay?” You asked, walking over and taking Donnies hand in your own, squeezing it slightly. You saw a light blush spread across his cheeks as a small smile dawned his lips.   
“Of course.” He answered, pulling back the covers and allowing you to climb in first before following.   
You didn’t know how long you lay in his arms for. It seemed so natural to be wrapped in his warm embrace like this that sleep came not too long after you lay down.   
But you remembered waking up slightly and noticing how cosy and comfortable it felt before nodding back.   
It was only when Mikey burst in the room with pancakes did you both fully wake up again. It took a little bit to convince Mikey not to say anything to anyone about both you being in bed with Donnie and the suitcase that was lying open on the floor. In the end, he agreed but only when Donnie promised to make him a new feature for his skateboard.   
One thing you did like was that Donnie didn’t jump up out of bed when Mikey had come in the room. He didn’t try to deny it or every cover it up. He was very open about everything and even spoke with an air of pride that made you smile.   
It was at the moment, you knew there was no way you could ever leave.   
You had to stay.


End file.
